


A Walk in the Woods

by BarbaraS



Category: Dark Vicbourne Fest, Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraS/pseuds/BarbaraS
Summary: A little one-shot as part of the Dark Vicbourne Fest.  My first story!





	A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot as part of the Dark Vicbourne Fest. My first story!

A few days after her visit to Brocket Hall, Victoria was out taking a long walk in the park at Buckingham. She wanted some time alone that afternoon and she slipped out a side door to go outside and think things through.

Lost in thought until she heard thunder and felt rain, she suddenly realized that the sun had gone down and she was at the far end of the Buckingham property. A violent thunderstorm had blown up quickly. 

Victoria started to make her way back to the palace but the thunder, lightning, heavy rain and wind were very frightening. Soon she was wet and cold, and she also was hungry. She knew her way back, but it was going to take some time to get there and she felt like she was going to burst out crying at any moment. She trudged along and finally she was almost home. Suddenly she tripped over a fallen tree branch and screamed out loud. She sat there and cried for awhile; she felt so miserable.

All at once through the thunder and the rain, she saw a tall man coming towards her. Fear grabbed hold of her and she curled up on the ground and cried. He bent down to her and she screamed and tried to get away. 

He put his arms around her. “Shhh! Victoria, it’s me.” 

She sagged in relief and cried even harder. “Lord M! I thought you were an evil stranger coming to kill me!”

He laughed, “No Ma’am. I didn’t know where you were. I looked in all your favorite places, then I looked outside and I heard you scream, and here I am. Let’s go inside now.”

He helped her up and while they were still standing with their arms around each other, she looked up at him and he bent down and kissed her.

“You’re safe now, Ma’am,” he said.

“I always feel safe with you, Lord M.”


End file.
